Mobile service providers are becoming more prolific as the moderm economy's need for greater personal services increases. Cleaning services are among those that are most demanded in both residential and commercial environments. Rather than bringing the cleaning equipment into the home or office, it has been found to be more efficient to utilize truck mounted cleaning machines with vacuum and liquid hosing brought into the building from the truck parked on the street. Heavy equipment provides the necessary power to transport the fluids through the long access lines.
There is a problem, however, in that the hosing which travels from the truck into the building usually lays along the ground, and in order to provide the shortest distance between the truck and the access site, it is often necessary for the hosing to travel over a terrain which includes delicate or sensitive objects, such as flower gardens or other landscaping. Because the hose lines associated with the cleaning services are heavy, and often need to be pulled along the ground, great damage can occur to expensive landscaping, shrubbery and plants. In addition to cleaning services, there is a general need to have hoses and other types of lines expended from the ground at building construction sites. Lines such as pneumatic air hoses and electrical cords also benefit from being suspended rather than laying along the ground. In this instance, it can be not only a matter of damaging the shrubbery and plants, but also keeping the hoses and lines from becoming entangled or from laying in mud and water which can cause short circuiting of electrical lines.
Solutions to this problem have included hose stands, however, these devices do not prove any provision for holding the hoses separate. When multiple hoses are employed, they are placed through the stands one at a time. When the second hose is pulled through, there is interference with the first hose contacting it. Furthermore, if the hoses are supported by a pulley, the pulley is held against rotation by the first hose resting on it and therefore the second hose receives no benefit from the friction-reducing capabilities of the pulley when it is pulled through.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a safe and efficient means of routing service hoses directly into the building while avoiding any damage to the site. There is a further need in the art for a hose stand which extends multiple hoses separately with each being supported by a friction-reducing roller bearing which permits multiple hoses to be installed and removed from the stands easily and without any interference from other hoses.